


Work For It.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: That's the Way I Like It. [2]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Dom!Chris Evans, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, F/M, Impact Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Riding, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, good girl, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: you've been a little naughty so chris finally shows you what a punishment is like.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: That's the Way I Like It. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106636
Kudos: 22





	Work For It.

The middle of the grocery store was probably not the time to be teasing Chris, and you knew better. You simply didn’t care. You’re not sure what’s gotten into lately, maybe it was the way that he’d been looking extra handsome? But ever since you and Chris officially started your little arrangement not long ago, you couldn’t get enough of him and you were willing to do whatever you needed to do to get him, and Chris took notice. He saw the way you’d swing your hips just that little bit more, trying to entice him. How you’d bend over just a little too far, how your comments lately always seemed to just be a little suggestive. He didn’t mind though, he enjoyed the little games you played. He found it pretty endearing actually, watching you really come into your sexuality. You weren’t as shy anymore and weren’t afraid to take what you wanted when you wanted it. Even if sometimes your timing wasn’t the best. 

Chris was different too. He was just as sweet and gentle and attentive as he always was, but in your most intimate moments, when you were playing he wasn’t afraid to really let go. To be dominant and give you what it is that you craved. And it was moments like this, with you teasing him in public, making suggestive comments, and brushing your body against him just a little too often, where he was really happy you agreed to go further with your dynamic. For the most part, it stayed in the bedroom, but every once in a while it would spill over into your daily lives, either with little sly comments or a possessive grip on your waist. It was always a nice little reminder of what it is that you had. 

You pushed your cart down the aisle picking up what you needed, Chris trudging next to you, arm draped around your shoulder, thinking of all the things he could do to you once you were in the privacy of your apartment. Of all the ways he could, for a lack of a better phrase, get back at you for all that you’d been doing all day. He’d be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch a little at all of the possibilities. 

“You’ve been a real brat lately you know that?” he whispers in your ear planting a kiss to the side of your head. From the outside looking in it was a sweet innocent gesture, a random display of affection, for you it was a warning. 

“Have I?” you smirk, taking an extra interest at the bag of kale in your hand. 

“You know you have.” he growls into your ear, “I think we should do something tonight. Maybe straighten you out a bit.” Your breath hitches a little bit at his tone, and the words go straight between your legs. 

……..…...

Dinner was quick, just chicken and veggies, with a side salad. And just as quick as you were to cook it, you were just as quick to put it away. You just wanted to skip everything and get to the part where Chris has got you bent over and screaming his name. But no. Chris was all about anticipation. The tease. But tonight, as you were cleaning up, Chris could feel the impatience radiating off of you and so he decided to give you a break, just this once, and give you what you’d been craving all day. 

He comes up behind you at the sink while you wash the dishes and pans from dinner, wrapping a strong hand around your wrist stopping you. “Go to the room. I’m going to clean up here and I’ll be there in a minute. Be ready.” Chris says in that tone that you love so much. You nod your head and scurry off into your bedroom.

You go on about your routine. Stripping down to your panties, no bra, and sitting in the center of the bed, waiting for Chris. It doesn't take long for him to enter the room, he always gave you a few minutes to get situated and just wait. So when you finally did see Chris enter the room, shutting the door behind him, you instantly perked up, your stomach doing somersaults. He walks over to the edge of the bed, holds his hand out for you. 

“Come here.” Chris rasps. You take his hand in yours, knee walking your way to the edge of the bed. He cups your face in his hands bringing your lips to his and you melt instantly into his touch. He shakes his hand into your hair at the nape of your neck, griping at the strands firmly, tugging your head back giving him access to your neck. He places kisses up and down the expanse of your neck, sucking and nibbling on your favorite spot, before pulling away. 

“What am I going to do with you.” he tuts, shaking his head. 

“Whatever you want.” 

“Don’t tempt me, baby. You’re already in trouble.” He chuckles, and you pour out your bottom lip, “No pouting, you know exactly what you’ve done.”

“Nuh-uh,” you say innocently, leaning forward to bring your lips to his but he pulls away quick enough, 

“Teasing me in public. Not to mention your little playtime this morning,” he says sternly. You smirk up at him at the memory of you blowing him while he was on the phone, earlier that morning. You didn’t pay too much attention to the details of the conversation, you were much too preoccupied with his cock in your mouth. But from what you gathered, it was a rather important conversation, one that required his undivided attention, which was hard to do with the position you put him in.   
He lets out a little chuckle shaking his head fondly at you “That was funny to you?” he asks. 

“Maybe.” you giggle, wrapping your arms around his neck, bumping your nose against his playfully. “You liked it.” you teased 

“I did.” He says untangling your arms from around his neck and pinning them to your sides. “That doesn’t mean you can stick your hand down my pants when I’m doing something important, though. Is that what good girls do?” 

“No.” 

“And are you my good girl?”

“Your best girl,” you say confidently with a dopey grin.

He chuckles, leaning down placing a peck on your forehead. “That you are.” He takes a seat next to you on the bed, patting his thigh. “Across my lap.” You do as you’re told, laying across his lap, chest to the bed, and your ass in the air. “You’re getting fifteen,” he says sternly and you squirm a little in his lap, mumbling something into the mattress. “What was that?” he asks, massaging one of your cheeks in his hands. 

“That’s so many.” 

“Do you want more?” he challenges, raising an eyebrow. 

“No!” you rush out, shaking your head. 

“Then no complaining,” he says, squeezing one of your cheeks in his hand readying it for your spanking. “Count them out for me okay?” 

“Yeah.” you huff with an attitude. 

“Honey,” he warns. 

“Yes, I’ll count them out.” 

“Good girl.” He coos, massaging your cheeks. 

The first six were quick but got progressively harder with each swat of his hand. It was a welcome sting, a familiar one, but that didn’t make it any easier for you to stay still. He lands one more, before running his hand over your now warmed skin, soothing it a little. 

“Seven,” you sigh out, relaxing a bit with the gentle motions of his hand on your backside. You could feel Chris getting hard against your stomach and you wanted nothing more than to wrap your hand around his cock and make him moan in the way that you love. But you were in trouble, and you knew the likelihood of you getting anything you wanted tonight was highly unlikely. Regardless, you made sure to be extra squirmy in his lap giving him some friction.

He massages your ass with one hand, easing the burn before his fingers travel down, to your heart, pressing his fingers against your panties. “Always so wet, just from a spanking,” he comments, shaking his head. He rubs circles over the front of your panties for a few moments before he slowly slips his fingers into the elastic band of the material, shimmying them down your legs exposing you to him. You shiver as the cool air of the room hits your heat, and Chris takes notice, smirking to himself. He brings his hand down to your heat, giving you three slow circles to your clit before he’s bringing his hand down on your bare bottom hard and quick. It takes you by surprise and you nearly jump out of his lap.

“Eight.” you groan out. “Please.”

“Please what baby.” 

“Can I have your fingers please?” 

“I shouldn’t” he sighs out, dramatically fingers halting their movements, and you visibly deflate, letting out a little huff, “but since you asked so nicely.” His fingers slowly make their way back down to your heat, his thumb running it up and down your folds, collecting the wetness at your entrance and circling your clit. He alternates between that and running his fingers up and down the entirety of your heat and you can't help but push your ass back onto his hand, asking for more, but he pulls back immediately.

“You know better.” He says sternly looking down at you with disapproving eyes. Chris was all about patience. It was the one rule that you always managed to break but it was just so difficult with the way Chris worked his fingers. You couldn't think of anything else, but to chase after the feeling. 

“I’m sorry.” you pout, relaxing back onto his lap, “Please don’t stop.” He looks at you as if he was thinking about it for a moment before his hand is right back to where it’d been, where you’d needed him most. He inserts a finger, slowly pumping it in and out anchoring them down trying to find your spot, while his thumb circled your clit. You couldn’t help the moans that fell from your lips, and soon enough Chris's fingers began picking up speed, as they did he gave you three more quick slaps and you counted them out, too focused on the pleasure from his fingers than the stings of his hand. His fingers slow down a little to a half-speed, as he massages the cheek he just finished assaulting. 

“Four more, baby. This isn’t so bad is it.”

“No it’s - it’s not so bad…oh my god.” you pant, gripping at the sheets in front of you, trying everything in your power not to push back on his fingers. 

“Are you close, baby?” he asks, pressing on your g-spot. 

“Yes,” you cry out bracing yourself for your orgasm, but instead your met with the halting of Chris’s fingers and a swift smack to your ass. 

“Fuck! Twelve.” 

“Too bad,” he says and you can hear the smirk in his voice, and you want to scream! 

He doesn't take it easy on you the last three, they were quicker and by far the most intense but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. Besides you’d hoped the quicker he finished your spanking the sooner he’d let you come. He massaged each cheek after the final one, before running his fingers down your folds again. This time you refrain from pushing back and he takes notice. 

“Good girl, stay still for me.” He inserts two fingers and begins going to work. At first, they are slow and shallow, but after a few moments he picks up speed, anchoring them down again hitting at your g-spot. And then he stops again. Giving you a quick swat, it was just a light one, nowhere near as hard as the others but you still yelped out and jumped in surprise at the extra slap. 

“I’m sorry that was mean of me, huh?” he smirks down at you, to which you nod with a pout to your lips, “Up.” you get up and sit in his lap hands together behind his neck. He pulls you in for a kiss. “You did good baby. What’s your color?” 

“Green.” 

“If you’re green, what’s this pout about then, huh?” He smirks, giving you a kiss to the corner of your mouth.

“You’re being mean.” you whimper, and he caresses your face in his hands pecking the tip of your nose. 

“This is a punishment baby. I’m supposed to be mean.” he chuckles. “But you’re okay?” he asks again and you give him a reassuring nod. “Good.” He smiles up at you, bringing his hand up to caress your cheek before he’s bringing your lips down to his. The kiss is soft and sweet at first, relatively innocent considering the circumstances, and well...you just couldn’t have that. You threaded your fingers through his hair with one hand, deepening the kiss, while your other hand begins its journey roaming down the front of Chris's body. You lightly graze your hand over the front of his shorts and you smirk at how hard he was. He’d always teased you about how turned on you were with his spankings, but Chris would get equally excited. 

You grazed your hand over him, and you could tell Chris was doing everything in his power not to moan out just by the way he was pulling you in closer, nibbling at your lip just a little bit harder. So feeling brave, you reach for the elastic of his shorts pulling them slightly and letting them slap back against his skin. He’s quick to remove his hands from your face, taking both of your hands in one of his holding them behind your back. 

“Hands to yourself. You lost that privilege this morning.” He says sternly, shaking his head “Stand up,” he says pulling you off of his lap for a moment, “Now come here, straddle my thigh.” You weren’t quite sure where he was going with this, but you did as you were told and took a seat on his thigh. 

“If you want to come, you’re going to have to work for it.” He smirks. He leans back on his hands, looking at you with dark eyes. 

“Chris, I can’t come like this.” you huff out, leaning forward, resting your head on his shoulder. You were so frustrated, he’d brought you to close twice already just to rip its way, and now this? There was no way that you were going to come tonight.

“Have we done this before?”

“No, but-”

“Then try.” He says pulling your head out of his neck. “Come on,” he says, giving you an encouraging nod. 

You place your hands on his shoulders to brace yourself, and slowly start to rock your hips, back and forth against his thigh. And at first, if you were being honest, you didn’t feel much of anything. It felt nice, sure. But it wasn’t anything special, there were no fireworks. Even being as sensitive as you were after being teased to the edge twice, you were fairly confident that nothing would come of it. 

“I can’t.” you pout halting your movements.

“Don’t stop. Keep going.” He encouraged. He placed his hands on your hips helping you along. You let out a sigh but continued on, back and forth robotically eyes closed trying to focus on the feeling. It was fine enough, nothing to write home about, and then Chris lifted his thigh up, suddenly giving you a bit more friction, and that somehow made all the difference. It started to feel good….really good. Your grip on his shoulder gets a little tighter and you speed up the movement of your hips chasing after your much needed, twice teased orgasm. You let out a little whimper and you hear him chuckle up at you. 

“Was that a moan?” he teases, and your only response is another deeper moan. “Told you.” he chuckles, “That feel good baby?”

“Mhmm” you whimper, biting your lip. Chris’s grip on your hips tightens, helping you along. He leans forward kissing up to your chest, to your neck, marking you up. 

“Are you going to come like this, right on my thigh?” All you could do was nod furiously and moan out. “But I thought you said you couldn’t,” he tuts with a smirk. 

“I know but I -” 

“You’re close aren’t you?”

“Yes.” you moan, throwing your head back. He brings his hands to cradle your face leaning your forehead forward against his. 

“Ask,” he warns, voice low and stern, your absolute favorite, you could have come with just that alone. 

“Can I come please.” you plead, and he doesn’t say anything for a moment. Just looks between you, and where you were grinding down on his thigh. He smirks down at you, waiting for what he knows is coming because you can feel your orgasm barreling at you at a thousand miles per hour, “Chris, please!” 

“You can come.” He says before crashing your lips to his. 

It’s just a moment later that you come completely undone on top of Chris, gripping at his shoulders and nibbling at his lip, moaning out a mantra of his name and swears. You ride Chris's thigh through it, and it feels like it goes on forever, every inch of your body is hypersensitive. When you finally start to slow your hips your body shakes a little with the aftershocks, but Chriss there to hold you close, hand running up and down your back. 

“Oh wow,” you say into his neck, with a dopey grin. 

“Told you.” He chuckles, “What do you say?”

“Thank you.” you giggle. You pull yourself out of his neck for a second looking down at him, “How’d you know I’d be able to come like that?” 

“Honey, I know you like the back of my hand.” He says rolling his eyes. 

That he did. 


End file.
